


Christmas Carols

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs make you think of someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of the PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014. The song I’m referring to is Gabriel’s Message - by Sting

After awhile all the human Christmas carols that were played began to blend into one another. All sounding the same, long notes, big voices, music that was predictable. It was all very... boring. 

“This one makes me think of you, sort of.” Optimus deep voice carrying easily over the electronic music. 

“Me? Whatever for?” Well at least the music for this one was different. Electronic versus the instruments the humans favored, but the song itself was about one of these human’s angels delivering a message to some maiden. How did that could remind Optimus of him was beyond Starscream. Later that night when they were alone he asked him. “How is all the worlds could that song remind you of me?”

“A few of the lines and then the message. Wings as white as snow.” A caress was given accentuate his point. “Eyes as flame.” A slow stroke to the metal just below an optic. “The rest is that he delivers a message and the maiden responds with ‘To me, be as it pleaseth God’ and while we both you know aren’t Primus incarnate, I do wish to be pleasing to you. Or at the very least I wish to show you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Well, I do recall the final lines, and while you are no a lady, you are most highly favored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to ladydragon76, and Masqueadrift for everything.


End file.
